The war for Halloween
by Beck2
Summary: The war ends! Extra long chapter!
1. The Bet

Yes, Another Danny fic! This takes place several months after her little split-personality, coming into a new person episode.  
  
**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*  
  
Ray and I hurried down the stairs, almost tripping over each other in the process.  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
"It was your fault!"  
  
We both ran into the Rec room. We had a school assignment that we had to practice, and for some reason there was an alligator in my room.  
  
I have no idea.  
  
The Rec room, thankfully, was empty. I don't think I'd have liked to practice with other people.  
  
The writing assignment was to revise an old poem. It was for Biology, of all things. Extra-credit that was mandatory. She just wanted to laugh at us, I know it. Ray and I were sophomores now, and that had absolutely nothing to do with it, but I was a lot more comfortable now that I was totally myself, as I had been for several months.  
  
Ray pulled out a piece of paper, and started reading off what we had. I joined him, and we took turns.  
  
"Twas two weeks before Halloween, and all through the house, pranks were being planned by the siblings about."  
  
"Siblings about?"  
  
"We can't have mice planning pranks." Ray pointed out.  
  
"As I remember, that sleepover incident with Kally-"  
  
"That was totally different," He hastily interrupted, blushing. " Right now it's good."  
  
"The decorations were hung by the windows with care, in hopes that creepy haunts would soon be there."  
  
"That's okay." Ray nodded. "Now.All of the siblings were terrified in their beds, because of horror stories of Kitty's spread."  
  
"I hope Kitty doesn't read this."  
  
"I'm still freaked by the fact that you have an Alligator in you room. What's up with that?"  
  
"I don't know, it just showed up."  
  
"My girlfriend as an angel and I as a Killer, went down to the ballroom for the midnight filler."  
  
"Weird. What does midnight filler supposed to mean?"  
  
"You know.party." Ray flipped the page over.  
  
"When out of the room a smell arose wafting, I ran out to see the witch crafting."  
  
"Wafting?"  
  
"Nothing rhymes with witch crafting anymore," I grumbled.  
  
"Away to the doors I flew like an owl, and opened the door to see a wind so foul. The moon shown like a dinar, and I knew that horror was not far."  
  
"Dinar?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"And then what should emerge, But eight little haunts and a black hearse. A rider in black that drew no breath, I knew at once it had to be Death."  
  
"That's pretty good." Ray grinned.  
  
"Walking dead like ghosts of those slain, he whipped them forward howling their names!"  
  
"On Dasher, on Rudolph."  
  
"That's not in order."  
  
He shrugged. "I've never been a fan of the eight reindeer. I mean, why eight? Did Santa have this thing for the number eight?"  
  
"While we're being philosophical, what do you think I should tell Wolverine about my room?"  
  
"That's a riddle I want no part of."  
  
"Come ANNIHILATION, Come BEREAVEMENT, come DECEASE and DEMISE, Come DOWNFALL, ERADICATION, NECROSIS, and FINALIZE! Find me souls, Heed my call, Strike fear in the heart of them all!"  
  
"Finalize?"  
  
"Oblivion didn't rhyme."  
  
As sparks from horse hooves fly, so the stream of flame met the eye, so the haunted coursers did run, hoof falls sounding like a ton."  
  
"A ton?"  
  
"Hey, it was all we could think up, remember?"  
  
"I don't but let's try to get this finished anyway." I said. Though after this I was going to have to get Mr. Logan to drive me to the zoo. Again.  
  
"And then in my horror, I screamed in terror, I slammed the doors tight, for I had not wanted Death tonight."  
  
"Unwelcome guest."  
  
"Eh."  
  
"The door flung open with a sigh, and my date started to cry, and in walked that grim one in all his splend, and I knew my life would soon end."  
  
"Splend?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "We'll just blame it on poetic license."  
  
"His eyes with no emotion, he walked without motion, His skeletal mouth was drawn in a permanent grin, and white bone covered his face and chin."  
  
"Emotion and motion are too close sounding. It sounds like we're trying to rap or something."  
  
"There was a Static King who ruled the ring and-"  
  
"-and if you continue that train of thought I'm going to brain you with one of Kitty's pancakes." I said with mock severity with an undertone of dead seriousness. I can stand rap. But not right now.  
  
"Okay.moving on!" He flipped the page over to look at the back. "A long scythe he held in his bony fist, and billowing behind him came a glowing white mist, And his face was neither happy nor Jolly, though he wore upon his head a wreath of holly."  
  
"He was overshadowed by death, but with him came rest, a final sigh of relief as one drifted to sleep."  
  
"Creepy." Ray commented idly. We were almost done.  
  
"And he came to me and raised his scythe, I suddenly saw a zipper in the light. No true bit of Death was he, but my friend dressed up in a costume from the store of Trickery Tree!"  
  
"This is nothing compared to what me and the guys got planned."  
  
"Oh really?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Wanna make a bet seeing if you actually got the best pranks?"  
  
"His haunts were suits, worn by crazy coots, and exclaiming he whipped off his mask in the party light, Happy Halloween to all, Now let's get to the fright!"  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Please. It's hands down me and the guys. The bet would just lower your self-esteem."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
"Okay. We have two weeks."  
  
Deal." I held out my hand. He shook it. Then we said together:  
  
"You're gonna be sorry you made this bet."  
  
*^^^*^**^^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^^**^*^^*^*  
  
Let's get ready for the Halloween showdown!  
  
Doggy is taking reviews! 


	2. Starting Shots

Bad me. I forgot to do a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: If you think Marvel belongs to moi, you are seriously mistaken. It belongs to a very rich guy.  However, Danny, Arcane, Doggy, Cassius and Brutus, Kally, Herman, and various other animal characters and other beings belong solely to me.

SHOUT OUTS!

HoneyBug17: The Alligator was just tossed in there as an afterthought, but he got put back into the zoo.

Rogue77: Yeah, but I've been wanting to parody some Halloween thing, so that gave me a perfect excuse.

The Son of Logan and Ororo: Heh. Thanks, I thought it was fun.

Radical-Seto: Wait no longer. Beginning shots are being made.

ShnazzySpazzy: The 'I' is Danny. She's the only one I use that point of view on. I think…

Asteria: Right on!

Laureate: It was just a parody of night before Christmas, but thanks, it took a long time for me to write.

Realm9: Nothing right now. But more later.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*

"MY UNDERWEAR!"

"MY COOKIES!!!"

Ah, the sound of a prank war just begun. I got out of the girl's shower, which had a nice opaque door, which got put in after Bobby tried to sneak a peak and accidentally caught Rogue in a towel.  The boys made the first move.  I guess it would be up to us girl's to make the next.

My clothes are gone.

"Aw, crap." I swore softly. I checked around the bathroom. Nothing.  Except…

Brimstone.

"I'm going to kill them."  I stated as I grabbed an extra large towel from the rack and wrapped it around my body.

I stuck my head out the door, my hair sopping wet. Not that there was much hair to begin with, what with my locks shorn off earlier in the year. The water barely kept it down. I guess having it long weighed it down, but now that it was short it was having a field day.

There was no one, so I stepped carefully into the hallway, looked about again, and bolted to my room.

I was halfway there when I ran into Jean.

"What are you doing?!"

"Streaking the wrong way!" I yelled as I slipped past her.  I managed to get to my door with no other obstacles.

"Yes! Take tha—Hell."  My door was frozen shut. "AMARA!"

"I'M A LITTLE BUSY!"

"UNFREEZE MY DOOR!"

"WHY?!" She screamed back. She could be really snobby sometimes.

"BECAUSE MY CLOTHES WERE STOLEN!"

A couple doors swung open and some heads peeked out, boys and girls alike.  One room slammed shut real fast with howls of laughter.  Amara ran out of a door several rooms away and ran over to me, red with embarrassment.  Her embarrassment got her powers to work a little too well, as she burned my door to cinders.

"Oops!" Amara looked a little taken aback, as if she didn't know wood could burn.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." I said dryly. 

Oh, but this means war.

*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Hey Danny." Bobby said smugly as I came down to breakfast.

"Hello Bobby," I said with an amount of sweetness that would make Little girl Anna sick. I was all dressed, having forced Amara to use her room, and the weekend was almost in full swing.

Almost.

Tabby and Rahne helped Ms. Ororo set out the drinks while Amara and Kitty set out the salt and pepper shakers.  It was the girl's turn to set the table since the guys did it last weekend.  I managed to get out of it because my door burned down.  And because I had to help Mr. Logan with a reptile problem yesterday.

I never knew Albert the Alligator could be such fun.

Everybody sat down to eat, chatting and laughing at what happened that morning, how some girl's got frozen underwear and Kitty's new culinary delight got freeze dried.

Bobby grabbed both of the salt and pepper shakers and started shaking them onto his eggs.  But nothing came out.

"What the?" He shook it again, but nothing came out again.  He looked over at me.  

"Real original, Dan." He shook them hard.

BOOM!

Bobby stared at the shakers in shock.  Both of them had exploded on him, covering him in foam.

Several of the girls snorted into their pancakes, trying not to be seen laughing.  Jean was trying not to laugh, but I could her blowing bubbles into her juice.

"Not bad," Ray commented as he took a drink from his glass.

BUH-WOOOSH!

Courtesy of Tabby's time bombs, every single drink in the guy's glasses suddenly fountained upwards and hit them in the face.

Ray caught the brunt of his assault.  His hair was lying limp across his head.

I dug my fork into my pancakes and ate them slowly, savoring the looks on their faces.

"Guess we gotta be more original, hunh?"

*^^*^*^***^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The girls met me in my room later on.

"This means war, you know." Rahne said. " We're about to get pranked everyday, totally embarrassed, and humiliated."

"You wanna back out?" I asked, surprised.

"Naw. This is much more fun!"

The girls included Kitty, Tabby, Jubes, and Rahne. And me. Jean had not wanted anything to do with it. Rogue had ignored us. Amara had decided to sit it out, but hadn't ratted on us when we set our breakfast plans in motion, so there was still hope for her. There was no tally on the boys. We were without information.

With creative ideas.

"So what next?" Jubes prodded.

"Actually, I've been inspired!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Rahne jumped off my bed.  Doggy and the twins were hiding in Julian's room, as were many of the other animals that I didn't want to get hurt by screaming girls. Except for a large Owl sitting on the top of my bed, with his head tucked under his wing and a few bats hanging in my closet, the room was bare.

"By who?" Kitty asked eagerly.

"One of our teammates. Listen closely."  I hunkered down and laid out my plan for them.  The good thing about my power is that no one could sneak up on us and listen in. Especially since I had several pigeons doing reconnaissance outside the windows and mice watching the halls.  Which, considering the fact that I had no door, was invaluable. 

"Oh, that's evil." Tabby giggled. "That's so good, that it's bad."

"Tonight?"

"Got it." The others giggled.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^^*^*^*

What horror awaits? Fun and Pranks abound!

Doggy takes reviews yet again!


	3. Close Calls

Shout-Outs!

Raliena: Heh, that sounds funny. Were they doing it to Prank you?

DragonBlond: I'm probably going to use the TV one.

Torque: Wait no longer! I agree, Bobby has way too much of a reputation.

Asteria: I'm trying to be as creative as possible. I hope you like it!

JaSSerS: Not quite a master plan, but a plan. I'm going to try to make the pranks funnier each time.

Laureate:mmmm…..Baklava…

Realm9; Thanks, I'll think about using it!

Radical-Seto: Evil? I suppose that's in the eye of the beholder.

Rogue77: heh, that's good. I'll see if a situation comes up for me to use it or something related to it.

^**^^*^**^^**^

"Dun Dun. Dun dun dun dun dun. Dundundun!"

"Will you shut up?!" 

Our tiny group exploded into snickers.  All of us were dressed in black, with black face paint that was well past its expiration date, but it worked anyway. 

The weapons of choice…screwdrivers and engine oil. Specially stolen from the garage.

"Alright troops." I rose my voice a little. The other girl's quickly skittered into two rows, two people apiece. I walked in front of them.  "This is a black ops mission."

"Hence the blackness." Jubes snickered.

"If you succeed in your mission, we will all be proud. If you are found out, we will deny all knowledge of your existence."

"How can you do that if we live in the same house?" Rahne grinned.

"I have my ways!" I said in a domineering voice.  "Move out! My spies tell me our targets are currently out of bed attempting to prank two love birds."

They quickly ran out into the hall, which was fairly easy, as I had no door.

"Troops!" I said swiftly. They turned. 

"May the force be with you!

Grins spread across every face as the night's deed was begun.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Heeheeheee…."

"Keep it down!" Jubes hissed as we managed to get Ms. Monroe's garden door open.

We went in swiftly, running over to a huge plant display big enough to fit our ill-gotten goods under.  Rahne sat by the door, as look out.

Jubes and I picked up the massive plant pot and put it on the ground with great difficulty. I shudder to think about what might happen if we accidentally damage the plant.

Kitty and Tabitha slid the wood paneling off. It was just supposed to be a fancy decoration.  They swiftly picked up the goods one by one and put them into the compartment.  We were lucky it was so huge.

When they were done the paneling was slid back in place and the four of us struggled to put the plant back into it's rightful place.

"Guys! We've got company!"

Jubes squeaked and loosened her grip.  There was several muffled swears as Tabby got hit by the extra weight. Jubes jumped back in and we frantically pushed the plant back into its place. Rahne was jumping up and down trying to get us to hurry up.

"It's Storm!" She danced around.

"Crap!" Kitty grabbed Jubes and Tabitha and phased them through the side of the greenhouse. Rahne changed into a wolf and ran away.

"Aww…" I heard footsteps.  I ran over to the other side of a plant display and threw myself flat on the ground.

Ms. Monroe walked into the greenhouse slowly. She stopped over by the big plant, looking at the dropped leaves that fell off the leafy thing when we moved it. 

"What is this?" She wondered.  I tried to shrink, but unfortunately, though I had lost a lot of weight, there was a slight problem with that hope.

She began walking around in the room. The words 'I'm in so much trouble' began to dominate my thoughts.  She was almost to my hiding place when two arms grabbed me around the waist and dragged me underground before I could scream.

It is incredibly unnerving to pass through the ground. 

We finally came back up and Kitty dragged me around the side of the building. I was disoriented. We hid behind the back of the building while she waited for the disorient wore off.  

"Don't…ever…do…that." I gasped.

"I saved you!" She protested.

"Whatever. Lets get back. No, wait-!" She dragged me through the wall.

^^**^*^*^^**^*^^**^^**^**^^*^**^

"WHERE DID MY DOOR GO?!"

"My door!"

The other girls and I started choking on our ice cream.  The boys, Ray, Bobby, Kurt, Roberto, and Sam, ran into the kitchen.

"Where are our doors?"  Ray said breathlessly.

"Funny, I seem to be missing my door too…" I said innocently.

Several, no all, of the boys glared at me hatefully.

"How do we close our doors?"  

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Rahne giggled.

Logan suddenly walked in.  We all shut up and got deer in the headlight looks.

"Where did the Cyke and squirt's door go?"

"Uhh…They were casualties of war?" Jubes offered.

Logan looked at all of us, then shook his head and walked out.

"WHERE IS THE BATHROOM DOOR?!" Scott yelled upstairs.  

"Meheheheheh." Rahne snickered.

*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^*

A very sleepless night (for the boys, anyway) and some bad shower experiences later, we ate breakfast at the table. 

Bobby grabbed the salt and pepper shakers, thoughts for a moment, and warily put them down.  I took the advantage and grabbed them to put some salt onto my eggs.

"Yummy." I said with a fiendish grin.

The breakfast finished, the girls filed into the kitchen to start washing the dishes. First up was to wash the preparing dishes.

"That was fun!" Jubes said next to me. "You should have seen the look on Jean's face this morning when she saw the line for the bathroom.  And Kurt! He tripped into Amara's powder, you know the stuff. He came out with pink fur and he couldn't get it out! Hahahaha!"

I went out with Tabby to go grab the plates on the table. The table was covered in this pretty gray cloth.  

Tabby grinned and pantomimed the surprised looks of the boys last night. I sniggered and went to pick up a glass.

The tablecloth went with it.

"What the--" 

Tabby picked up two plates. The tablecloth rose off the table for them too. I put down my cup and tried to pull the cloth off, but it didn't come.

"Revenge is sweet." 

I looked up and saw the guys sniggering as they watched us.  I shook my head slowly.

"Superglue."

"Yep."

Some of the other girls, some not involved, some involved, tried to help us. Unfortunately they were stuck fast. Even the napkins and silverware. 

Tabby swore loudly when she couldn't pry up a fork from the tablecloth, causing the boys to start holding their sides with laughter.  She glared at them and then turned to look at us.

"Let's get em."

Kitty and Jubes, who had just come from the kitchen with wash clothes trying to see what was going on, grinned and threw whatever was close at hand at the boys.

WHAP!

Two soggy cloths hit Roberto in the face.  The boys started laughing at him too, but quickly stopped when Rahne, who had jumped back into the kitchen, pulled the little sink hose out and was aiming at them.

"REVENGE!" She howled and let loose, drenching the boys and several girls in her path. Jean and Amara yelled and ran out of the room as sprays of water flew everywhere. Jubes and I threw ourselves under the table, partially to keep away from the water, partially to keep others from hiding with us. Kitty and Tabby kept the doors blocked.  

"Get em!" I heard Sam yell.  I grinned at Jubes and we hauled out from our place to tackle Roberto and Kurt as they tried to relieve Rahne of her weapon.

"We'll save you!"

"We never leave one of our own behind!"

This of course, started the all out brawl that, I have the hope, will be referred to lovingly as the Glued Plate Fiasco.

In the middle of the fight, just as I and Rahne were about to let a stream of water fly right into Bobby's face and Tabby was about to put a bomb down Bobby's shirt, Mr. McCoy walked in. Everyone froze.

He stared at us, blinking.  I had Ray in a headlock while Rahne was pointing the hose right at him. Roberto and Sam, who were trying to catch Kitty, had frozen right next to the wall she was half phased through. She wasn't moving either. Tabitha had pulled down the collar of Bobby's shirt and had a menacing little ball of light in her hand. Kurt was hanging from the chandelier with Jubes hanging off his waist.

Mr. McCoy blinked and walked into the kitchen. We didn't move until he came back in with a cup of coffee and stopped at the door to stare at us again. In stereo we all grinned, giving off an incredibly creepy effect. He scurried away.

And the battle began again in earnest.

^*^*^*^**^*^^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^

"And furthermore, you scared Mr. McCoy. I don't want to have to deal with this again. Do you understand?"  The professor said sternly.

"Yessir." We all chirped. We were all wet.

"And another thing…Will the doors be replaced or do I have to buy new ones?"

He was met with silence as none of us wanted to own up to the prank.  The boys, of course, had nothing to say.

"Umm…I'm sure, like, whoever took them will, like, return them. What would they do with eight doors?" Kitty said innocently.

^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ahehehehehe…..

Doggy shall take the reviews again!


	4. Trouble Brewing

SHOUT OUTS!

JaSSerS: Yes! And the doors will return sometime…

torque: Sure! Because of your suggestions, I'm actually going to return those doors…

Rogue77: Oh, you have that alert thing? Cool.

Asteria: I don't know, I don't want to overuse her.

Raliena: Oh, Bravo! I think that's a line from a play, eh?

^*^*^^*^*^*^^*^*^^*^*

"ARRRGH!"

"My shoes!"

Kitty and I started sniggering.

"Serves them right for pulling that stunt on us."

"Totally."

Rahne, Jubes and Tabby ran into Kitty's room, tears streaming down their faces as they clutched their sides with laughter.

"Ohahahdid you see haha the look on Ray's faceoahahahahahahaha!"

Kitty quickly shut the door as we began laughing harder as more indignant yells came from the halls.

Ah yes. An old joke, but funny none the less.

Well after dinner yesterday, when Bobby had left us with a superglue problem, Kitty came up with the best plan.

"KITTY! UNPHASE MY CLOTHES!" Roberto screamed outside. "I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT!"

Tabitha started choking back laughter in an effort to talk, but just ended up having a snorting fit, which threw us into more throes of laughter.

Kitty, with the rest of us as lookouts, had phased the boy's clothes and shoes into the walls and floor so they couldn't pick them up.  And hence, could not get dressed in the morning.

"HALF-PINT! DOOLITTLE!"

Immediately we all shut-up.  

"Crap." Jubes squeaked. Kitty and I had both paled.

Mr. Logan opened the door. We were sitting on the floor and bed in our 'adventure clothes' (the black shirts and pants) looking like deer caught in the headlights.

"Alright, I know you guys are havin' fun, but at least let them get some clothes on. I'm not gonna have the boys wanderin' this place in their boxers. Give 'em a little dignity."

"Yessir." We replied sullenly.

He grunted and left.  Kitty suddenly perked up.

"Hey! He said just to give them clothes. He didn't say which ones!"

"You find the good in everything Kitty." Tabitha smirked.

^**^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^***^^**^*^

Even though it was almost Halloween, the weather was hot today.  Tabby and Amara had dragged me outside to go sun tanning.

My clothes, after my little adventure, did not fit at all. I dropped several waist sizes and I had to get a new bathing suit.  This one was a one piece, but it had several revealing places of which I discretely covered up with a towel that Amara was trying to yank off of me.

"You can't suntan with a towel! We went out and got you this nice bathing suit and you aren't going to show it off?!"

"No! It doesn't even barely cover my sides!"

"That's fashion! And it isn't as if the suit is being held together with strings!"

"Like the other one you tried to get me?"

The bathing suit, black with streaks of green in it, had holes cut in the sides so my sides could show even though my stomach and back were covered. 

"It's not even that bad!"

"So?" 

"Uh, guys?"

I looked up, and Amara stopped trying to pull the towel off.  "What?"

Tabby pointed to the incredibly slow-moving lawn mower heading towards us. It barely turned its wheels as it advanced.

"What is that?" Tabby said as it got within five feet of us.

"If it's a prank I'd say the boys screwed up, it ain't running to good." I commented as it got closer.

Suddenly the lawn mower stopped and began revving.

"Uh…" Amara started backing up.

VROOOM!

The lawn mower, a big riding one, leaped forward at us.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Tabby ran to the side and Amara ran off to the other side. I wasn't so lucky.

"*^&%*!!!"

I turned and ran with the mower right behind me. It caught the towel and started to drag me back. I ditched modesty and ran off back to the mansion without the towel.

Tabby and Amara yanked open the doors and ran inside with me close on their heels.

"Whaoah! Lookin' good ladies."

We turned to glare at Bobby, who was wearing an incredibly ugly looking shirt with ugly shorts.  He had a remote control in his hand.

"You…" Tabitha began to charge a timebomb. I grabbed her shoulder.

"We'll get him back. Till then, let's go change."

"You'll get yours." She hissed. 

Ca-CLLLICK!

Several bright flashes went off and some of the boys that had been hiding on the balconies held up their cameras.

"Envy us, for we are the Kings of pranksters!" Ray laughed. I allowed myself a slow smile even though I was seething.

"You're about to be impeached, boys."

^*^*^*^**^^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Bobby smugly printed out copies of the pictures. He didn't see what the girl's problems were, they looked good.

_mmm-bop! A doobie dop! A doo-woop! Doobie-dop, a doowoop! A doobie dop! A doo…_

"What the?" Bobby jerked around in his chair, looking for the source of the music.

_mmm-bop! A doobie dop! A doo-woop! Doobie-dop, a doowoop! A doobie dop! A doo…_

It was in his room.  His room! He leaped forward and threw piles of clothes this way and that, trying to find the music.

^**^*^^*^*^*^*^**^^^**^*^^**^

"GAAAAIIEEEHAAHAAAAA!"

"Wow."

Kitty had Amara burning the original photos. She had nabbed them after she short-circuited Bobby's computer and grabbed the originals. She had also destroyed the copies she found.

"So where did you hide that tape player?" Jubes asked as she fiddled with the covers.  Amara, whom had joined us just this once, was enjoying the fact that Bobby was going crazy.

"I like, put it in the wall and another in the floor." Kitty answered as she got the vacuum and cleaned the floor where the ashes had fallen.

"Poor kids gonna have complexes," I said smugly. Served him right after what he did this morning.

"Yeah, but when the ultimate prank goes down, he's gonna wish he never messed with us."

"The ultimate prank?" Amara asked Tabby.  She winked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^*^*^*^^

The night had fallen again.  I walked into Julian's room to check on him. He was curled up like a little cat.  I stroked his ears and he woke up.

"What's up?" He asked groggily. Apparently he had picked up some of Jaime's talking habits.

"Nothing. Just wanted to check on you.  What do you want to be for Halloween?"

Cassius and Brutus raised their massive heads from where they had been sleeping and padded over.

"I wanna be…A frog!"

I snorted. "Why?"

"Because then I'll get kissed and turn into a prince!"

"You're already a prince." I said as I kissed him on the forehead. "And that's a very good choice. You'll be a wonderful frog. Go to sleep."

I patted him on the forehead and left. He snuggled down into his covers and I closed the door but left it a little ways open so he could have a little light.

"Goodnight."

^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^**^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^^*^*^**^

Sorry, I just had to add that little end piece. But stay tuned for more pranks!

Doggy is taking reviews again!


	5. Endgame

SHOUT-OUTS!

Realm9: OOH! How'd you know I like snickers? A couple other pranks you'd find amusing in here too, I hope.

Pat: Thanks for the quote!

torque: That's weird, sad and scary. Just makes for a scary Halloween story, eh?

Rogue77: I'm afraid it was. I was trying to find the most chipper song I could, and that one kept following me around.

HoneyBug17: Wait no longer!

Laureate: I'm afraid not, but it does involve cameras.

^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^**^

"I wonder what Mr. Logan's gonna say when he figures out about this…"

"As long as you don't tell him, we'll be okay." I said as I stashed my costume into the closet. "Now, we need to put the boy's doors back."

"The doors are in Rahne's room." Kitty said grinning.

"Then let's all get to work!" I ran out of my room.

^*^*^**^*^^*^**^*^^**^*^*^^*^*^*^

Bobby and the boys managed to get into the kitchen in Kitty's absence. There on the counter, lay the mixture for her muffins.

"Alright, mix your ingredients." He grinned as the other boys mixed in toothpaste, Tabasco sauce, and other awful ingredients into the mixture. "It's not as if we can really damage the recipe."

The other guys laughed as they mixed the mixture back to its original color.

^*^**^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^

"What the? My DOOR!"

Rahne and I laughed in her room as cries of indignation came all over the institute.

Bobby's door had been returned, but hinged so that it would only open if you pull the door up.

Sam's door opened backwards. It took him a half hour to figure it out.

Ray's door wouldn't open at all. Especially after Jubes and Rahne liberally applied glue to everything.

Kurt's door broke apart if someone bumped it.  That's what happens when people chop doors to pieces and fit them back together.

Roberto's door suffered the most. It was put on the ceiling.

"And that's a wrap." Rahne snickered as the scramble for screwdrivers was heard.

^*^*^*^*^**^*^^^*^*^**^^**^^*^**^

The girls were gone off to do whatever it is girl's do.

Bobby stuck his head into Danny's room. There were no animals that he could see. This room was the hardest to set a prank up in, Danny always had some spies, but it was worth a shot.

Bobby motioned to Kurt, who quickly bamphed up to the light fixtures, unscrewed the lightbulbs, placed in the secret weapon, and bamphed down. He gave Bobby a thumb's up and they ran off.

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^

I yawned. I'd just been out for five hours with Jamie and Julian and the other girls taking care of Trick-or-treating. I'd made a killing, but keeping an eye on a hyperactive kid mutant was tiring. I walked into my room and noticed the lack of animal psyche. They'd probably gotten nervous that there was an open door, or rather, no door, and moved out. I fumbled at the wall to flick on the lightswitch.

**_CRACKSNAPSIZZLE*BOOOOOOOM*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

The light fixture exploded in a huge display of sparks and loud booming noises. A smell of burning metal was all over the room. I yelled but it was drowned out by the explosion of the wiring in the walls, and I ran from my room.

There was a thundering of footsteps and Mr. Logan ran up beside me.

"What's going on!? Doolitle, you okay?!"

"Y-y-yeah…" I stammered, more than a little deaf. There were spots all over my vision and I was having difficulty clearing my vision.  "I think my room just blew up, I can't be sure though…"

**_BOOOM!!!!_**

Somewhere done the hall Jubes flew out of her room screaming. After three more consecutive blasts out ran Rahne, Tabby, and Kitty. But their rooms didn't blow up. They just had a nice show of sparks.

Mr. Logan checked my room and left when he said nothing was on fire. My vision came back and I looked into my room. An incredibly interesting design of charred wall was cut across my room. It actually made little spirals on the wall.

"Cool…"

"Not cool. Look at this!" Jubes waved a piece of brillo pad (the metal washer pads that one uses to scrub grease and grime that just won't move with a regular cloth) in front of my nose.

"Well…gotta admit, that's pretty inventive. I didn't think Bobby was capable of science." Tabby remarked.

"This is probably payback for the doors." Rahne said glumly. There were still sparks going off in her room.

"Well, we're just going to have to get the big one ready, hunh?"

"I'll get the cameras."

"I'll get the rope."

"You'd better get into your costume."

"On it." I said as I disappeared into the darkness of my room.

*^^*^*^**^*^^**^*^*^*^^**^

"I didn't think it would knacker the light switches." Roberto commented.

"Knacker?"

"Mess up." He explained to Sam. They were watching Bobby talk to Jubes, who was flirting with him. And he was taking it hook, line, and sinker.

"I'll see you there!" She giggled.

"Bye!" He waved, then came back over to them.  "They want us to be on the grounds at midnight to decide who's the best prankster."

"Don't you think they might try something?" Ray asked. Bobby shook his head.

"Naw."

*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^

All five boys stood beside the fountain, waiting for the girls.  

"We've been waiting for ten minutes! Where are they?"

"Roberto, we've been waiting for five minutes. If they were going to try something, they would have done it by now."

"HIII HOOO SIIIIILLLLVVERRRRRRR! AAAWWAAAAAAAAYY!"

The boys gaped as Danny, riding on a brown horse (which incidentally, she had borrowed from the kiddie Halloween carnival in town), came flying around the side of the Institute dressed like the Lone Ranger, complete with mask. And a rope lasso.

"SCATTER!" Roberto ran away. The other guys followed suit.

Roberto, without the sunlight to fuel his power, was first to get caught.  Danny lassoed him and yanked him to the ground, where he was set upon by Jubes and Rahne and tied up.

Bobby, try as he may, was the next to meet that fate and had his foot caught. He tumbled to the ground and Tabby and Kitty nabbed him while Danny set off after Sam.

Sam was difficult to catch. Or he would have been, if he hadn't ran into the Institute wall because he was watching Danny instead of where he was going.  Kitty and Jubes tied him up and dragged him to the other two.  

Kurt, with his teleporting abilities, was the most difficult, but Danny called on the help of her animal friends to harass him until she managed to catch him.

Ray had booked it around the mansion, with Danny right behind.

^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^

"Well what's this? A villain?" I said in a mock serious hero voice. "You should know," I began to swing the lasso (I had five made especially for the occasion) "That crime doesn't pay. HEE-YAAW!" 

He took off as fast as he could but humans are no matches for horses.  I galloped after him a few yard and caught him in the rope.  I jumped down even before he fell and tied him up calf style.

"Under ten seconds! The crowd goes wild!"

*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^*^*^^*

If pictures say a thousand words they must certainly said that we won that match. We must have taken over three rolls of pictures about the boy's predicament. The girls sat in the rec room, myself still in my costume.

"So what did we bet the boys for?"

"Respect, I guess." I shrugged.

"They should do our chores." 

"Bobby is already doing your chores, Jubes."

"Oooh, burn."

"Here we are!" Bobby and the other guys, having escaped the bonds of defeat in a matter of speaking, came in with a whole platter of muffins.

"Specialty of the house." Kurt said.

I picked up a muffin. "A last ditch prank?" I asked.

"We didn't make those."

I bit into it. 

"Weird. It's good, but it tastes minty."

"Really?" Rahne grabbed one and began chowing down. The boys jaws dropped. We stopped and stared at them.

"Those were Kitty's muffins….we put Tabasco sauce and toothpaste in them…" Roberto said breathlessly.

I gave them a glare. It had been a prank. But then again…

"Kitty…Why don't you let these guys cook with you? I mean…" I gave a malicious smile. "They did make special mint muffins, you guys should be together to make LOTS more."

"Like, what a great idea!" Kitty said happily, totally missing the fact that I had been pointedly mocking her cooking skills.

The boys screamed in horror.

^^**^*^^*^**^*^^*^*^*^**^^**^*^

MUWHAHAHA! That's it for the War on Halloween! I decided to put it up a day early because updating will not be possible for me tomorrow.

Doggy will take the reviews! 

And a greeting from my OCs and muses, may you all have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
